Lured Into The Darkness
by secretlover25
Summary: Kai and Seto are the best of friends, and seem to have very strong feelings for one another. But Seto's been keeping a secret from her that might just spin everything out of control.
1. Lured Into The Darkness Character Bio

**Character Bio**

Name: Kai

Age: 18

_**~Kai's Life~**_

When Kai was twelve years old her parents grimly met their fate. Barely a week after the horrible incident her eighteen year old sister left her for dead. Kai wondered around the streets of Domino aimlessly until she found an abandoned house, in which she called her "Sanctuary." Kai was able to escape the bitter winter that had fallen on Domino that year by taking refuge in the house. Late one night she heard footsteps on the bottom floor, stuck by fear Kai climbed out the window and down a fire escape. Running away as fast as she could, Kai sought safety in a park nearby. Unexpectedly she came encounter with a young boy, he was her age, had chestnut brown hair and sapphire blue eyes, he introduced himself to her. His name was Seto Kaiba. At first Kai had feelings of uncertainty but than thought perhaps he had gone through something quite similar to hers. Kai and Seto quickly became friends. After a short time Seto seemed to notice that Kai always seemed to be inside the park whether they decided to meet or not, he decided to spy on her and learned she had no place to go. Seto took Kai to his step-father, Gozaburo's mansion and hid her. Where she met Seto's younger brother Mokuba (they became good friends as well.)

_**Kai's Appearance~**_

Kai has long brown hair that flows down her back, she has dark brown eyes and a very nice body shape (in other words drop dead gorgeous.)Kai wears Gothic Lolita dresses and sometimes wears matching gloves or carries an umbrella. Kai began wearing the Lolita dresses when Seto hid her in his house. He often had a maid helping him and Kai. What Kai doesn't know that all her dresses were picked out by Seto (he found her very appealing in them.) Kai grew very fond to the style and refuses to wear anything different.

_**~Kai's Characteristics~**_

Kai has two sides to her.

First: around friends

Kai is a very fun loving person and very lively, she often smiles with them and is a loving person.

Second: To everyone else

Kai is very silent and keeps an emotionless expression (perhaps Seto rubbed off on her) Kai likes to keep it short and fairly simple when with others. Kai would only speak Japanese sometimes English (if necessary.)

Also Kai is a very jealous person but does contain herself an has never made it obvious.

_**~The Relationship between Kai and Seto~**_

Kai and Seto are very good friends and would even say they are the best of friends. Kai's feelings for Seto are very strong and is unaware he feels the same. Kai likes to protect Seto and gets very jealous when other women hit on him. Kai my not show it in front of him but does get back at them often scaring them away. Kai likes helping Seto with Kaiba Corp. and finds herself asking him to go along (Seto has never declined her.)

What Kai has no idea of is that Seto's been hiding a secret that may just change everything around.


	2. An Unexpected Meeting

_This is the First Chapter of Lured Into The Darkness (Seto Kaiba) I'm asking you to review or I will not post another.(I'm not playing) *Note for this chapter you would need to know certain Japanese words just scroll down to the bottom to see what they mean!_

"Onee-chan." the words softly escaped her lips.

She stood there as the wind blew her long brown hair, tears flooded her eyes causing her vision to blur. She watched as the figure disappeared from her view. That figure was her older sister. The only person she could truly trust, now left her standing there in pain. Feeling hurt and abandoned she turned around and ran...ran away never to return, leaving the life she had once knew behind.

"Gomen-nasai, Onee-chan!" she said as the wind whooshed in her ears, the freezing cold cut right threw her.

She had been running around aimlessly for ten minutes until she had found an uninhabited house, she decided to take refuge inside it.

"Haien." she exclaimed while sitting down.

~Onee-chan. Gomen-nasai!!~ She thought.

Staring at the ground, tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan! Onee-chan!" She yelled holding herself tightly.

She cried herself to sleep, clinging onto herself as if she was holding on to dear life.

"Sabishii" she said with a low sigh.

It had been three months since her sister left her. Finally Domino was having it's coldest, most bitter winter than ever before draw to it's end. She had been protected all the time, the house may not had have heating but the installation in the walls, windows and door framing to keep the wind out made it perfect to escape the harsh winds. It was warm enough inside to prevent her from getting sick and the family that left the house still had the electricity running, also the refrigerator was filled with food and the pantry had canned food. She was able to survive.

"Tsuki..." she said staring out the window. "..utsukushi i"

BUMP BUMP BUMP

"Oo!" she let out a soft gasp.

Her eyes widened, she heard footsteps on the bottom floor. She walked towards the door and heard more footsteps except this time coming up the stairs.

~Iie, iie, iie!!~ She thought to herself in a panic.

She looked around frantically, her eyes landed on the window and before she could think it though she climbed out and down a fire escape. She began to run for her life. The cool crisp air filled her lungs sending chills down her spine. The wind cut threw her thin jacket giving her skin a pale red complexion and goosebumps. She looked straight not daring to look back.

~Kouen! ~ She thought as she turned the corner.

The park was lighten dimly by the light posts but painted a very ominous scene. She walked through a little bit paranoid that something was going to grab her at any moment; she looked everywhere, checking her surroundings. Suddenly jumping at the sound of a bush rustling, she pressed her right hand over her heart, it was beating rapidly. As she walked deeper into the park the feeling of not being alone became stronger and stronger by the second.

"Hi!" a voice came out of nowhere causing her to let out a shrill scream as she jumped into the air.

She hit the ground with a hard, loud thud. She stared wide eyed at the person who stood in front of her. It was a boy around her age; he had chestnut brown hair and sapphire blue eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you." He stated walking towards her with his hand out.

Still in a state of shock, she blinked twice trying to grasp the moment. She just stared at his hand, then she looked away not knowing what she should do.

"It's okay. I won't bite you." the boy said in a comforting tone that made her feel some what calm.

She looked back up at him wondering why he was even here this late at night, then it hit her could he have gone through something similar to what she experienced? Still feeling a little uncertain she felt she was being a bit mean to him, after all he was just being nice to her. Then taking his hand he helped her up.

"I'm sorry." He stated once again.

"I-i-it's fine." she stammered out, it had been a long time since she had last spoken English to another person considering she had such a strong passion for her first spoken language.

Hearing herself a slight blush crossed her cheeks. Embarrassment blanket her, she looked away from the boy.

"Gomen-nasai." She said softly, looking at the floor.

He stared blankly at her. He than studied her body language.

"Eigo o hanasemasuka?" He asked her.

"Hai." She replied.

"Then, Why are you saying I'm sorry?" He asked

She let out a soft sigh and looked up at him.

"B-because I-i s-sound s-stupid" She replied. Her face now a deep crimson.

"No you don't you just sound nervous." He exclaimed with a smile that made her feel better.

"Oh yeah...ummm I'm Seto Kaiba." He said with a big smile.

"I'm Kai." She declared, she stopped stammering, she felt happy she met him and not some creep.

Kai smiled back, they both sat down on a near by bench and talked with one another.

Seven Years Later

B-ring B-ring B-ring

"Hello" She answered her cell phone.

"Hi, Kai!" She heard a familiar voice, a big smile formed on her face. Kai immediately knew who it was.

"SETO-SAN!!!!" Kai exclaimed happily, jumping with joy.

Kai heard a small chuckle on the other side of the phone.

"So tell me when are you coming back from your business thingy? The anticipation is killing me." Kai asked, tapping the phone with her index finger.

"Wait. Before I answer where are you?" Seto asked.

Kai looked towards the corner of the street.

"I'm walking down Irie lane and Shinrin drive...umm why?" Kai asked curiously.

"Curious is all. I just got back." Seto replied, a smirk crossed his lips.

"Oh yes! Sweet!" Kai exclaimed as swung her hips from side to side causing her black and white Lolita dress to sway. Kai then heard Seto chuckle once again.

"Don't tell me you're doing your little happy dance." Seto said his smile growing wider.

"Hmm...Perhaps you know me a little too well!!" Kai replied with a small giggle, pointing out her index finger and winking.

"Hey, can you do me a favor?" Seto asked

Kai clamped her top teeth on her bottom lip and gently tugged it up. Her cheeks redden. A feeling of ardor blanketed her, she lowered her head and closed her eyes, a deep scarlet covered her face. Seto rarely asked Kai for a favor but when he did those feeling took over her. Although she'll never admit it to him nor anyone else how she felt about Seto. Even if she did gather up enough nerve to confess to him, Kai had trouble expressing her feelings, and thought she was nowhere near good enough for him.

"Sure! What is it?" She asked happily.

Seto was about to speak then stopped. Seto's expression turned serious. "hmm" Seto couldn't conceal it, a wide smile crossed his lips. Thinking about Kai's reaction to what he was about to do was enough to make him laugh.

"Yeah...Kai turn around!" Seto replied, with a little bit of excitement.

"Okay." Kai stated.

Kai turned around, her jaw dropped and her eyes wide open. She stared at the person that stood just a few feet away from her. The person was none other than Seto. Kai's facial expression returned to normal, both Seto and Kai closed their phones and put it away. (Seto in his pocket Kai between her breasts.) They stood their staring at each other, both secretly admiring the other. The Kai slowly lifted her arm and pointed down at Seto's shoes...

* Info (meanings of the words…in case you don't know)

Onee-chan- big sister

Gomen-nasai- I'm sorry

Haien- abandoned or empty (I this case abandoned)

Sabishii- I'm lonely

Tsuki- moon

Utsukushi i- it is beautiful

Iie-no

Kouen-park

Eigo o hanasemasuka?-do you speak English?

Hai-yes


End file.
